slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Sileelver
Physical Appearance Sileelver is a teletubby composed of many different types of metals acquired from various different coins. The metals include copper, bronze, zinc, platinum, gold, silver, palladium, and nickel. Sileelver appears to be dark in coloration, but also takes on a shiny, seemingly refined, form. Sileelver is excellent at camouflaging herself in the darker more dank areas of the infected world, she inhabits dark forests, caves, swamps, and even old abandoned structures due this. Sileelver's fur has almost completely corroded away due to metal almost encasing her entire body, what little fur is left though reveals that its color used to be white. Where is she now? Sileelver is always on the move, she can never stay in one place due to mutants or surviving teletubbies occupying an area, and because she never knows if she's being watched or not. Currently, Sileelver resides a dark cave, she has become almost animalistic due to not being in contact with any other teletubbies. Sileelver does still hold on to her humanity though, what little Her life before the apocalypse (Backstory) ภ๏, ๔๏ ภ๏Շ Շђเภк ๒คςк Շ๏ Շђєภ. รђยՇ เՇ คɭɭ ๏ยՇ, ץ๏ย คгє ภ๏Շ ՇђคՇ คภץ๓๏гє, ɭєՇ เՇ гєรՇ, ץ๏ยг Շเ๓єร ๏Ŧ ɭ๏๏кเภﻮ ยק๏ภ Շђє ץ๏ยՇђ ђคשє ςєครє๔. รєє? เՇ เร єครץ ฬђєภ ץ๏ย ɭเรՇєภ Շ๏ ๓є. Before Sileelver, previously known as Echa before changing her name, was exposed to the infected, she used to work as a home gardener, she grew vegetables, fruits, and herbs to sell so that she could get by. She never made a lot of money, but she always had food and was always comfortable with herself. As a hobby, she would turn to coin collecting to keep herself occupied when she wasn't working in her fields or waiting for somebody to buy her products. Although, eventually she got a little carried away, once she had finished her main collection she wanted to go into the impossible type of coin collecting that not many other numismatists have achieved. Early on in her collection she had learned that when you melt the copper or bronze off of a cent, it would expose zinc. So, Sileelver began melting copper and bronze off any spare cent she could find, her zinc cent collection was getting bigger, she was getting more satisfied with herself. She eventually started selling spare coins for more money, and melting other coins that she didn't need any more. Using her spare coins, she got rich, and finally had enough money to start traveling away from her home, which was something she had always dreamed of. Sileelver, before the apocalupse, had lived in the previously uninhabited Kimberly Plateau, but with her extra money, she decided to travel over to The United States in order to advance on her coin collection, she had heard from a friend that American coins had a lot of history to them. Sileelver had a good time exploring what America had to offer, she stayed there for a few months in order to bring back all the coins she could carry with her. After boarding her flight back to Australia, Sileelver noticed there was a lot more police enforcement, which she got paranoid about. She eventually got back to Australia and back to her home, she didn't know what was going on in America but she didn't want to find out. A few weeks later, Sileelver had seen on the news that America was being attacked by what everybody assumed to be the end of days, furless armless teletubbies were roaming all of America, screaming and killing everybody they could find. And they were coming to Australia next. What Sileelver did when the Infected reached Australia Once Sileelver had gotten word of her own continent being run over, she wasted no time gathering supplies, her coins, and getting the hell out of the Kimerbly Plateau. Early on in her escape, she used guns to defend herself, and when she ran out of, or got her guns stolen, she'd resort to throwing the molten metal from coins at the faces of the infected in order to subdue them long enough for her to escape. Over time, she met a few survivors, who at first tried to kill her, but then thought they could use her if she had strong magic abilities locked inside herself. So, Sileelver traveled along side the two teletubbies that had kidnapped her, and she was eventually able to unlock her magic abilities through the influence of a scarf her captors had made her wear. After exposure to the scarf, she began noticing a difference in the way she handled her circular metal trinkets, they were moving a lot more, but she hadn't been shaking her hand when holding them. Later, she found out she could use her coins as powerful weapons to fight off the infected. She used smaller coins to get inside the bodies of the infected and kill them from the inside, she used larger coins as shurikens, and combined more strong coins to form swords, daggers, or shields. Soon enough, the two teletubbies that kidnapped her let her go, knowing that she could be dangerous around them. And with that, Sileelver continued on her journey to find a safe place to restart her life, she did get assaulted a few times, but she was able to hold her own with her new found powers. After a while, Sileelver thought about how strong she had become, and decided to test her limits by pissing off every sane person she could find. She began her quest in a city, killing any infected she could, and making as many teletubbies mad as she could. She enjoyed their anger, she liked seeing those teletubbies in pain when she insulted them, she loved the cries of the little children she tormented. Soon enough, Sileelver became numb, she could kill anyone, and had nothing to fear, and once her molten metal got poured on herself by a surviving teletubby, and she felt nothing, she knew she was at the point of no return. She ran through every manmade structure she could, destroying all the foundation and stealing any metal she could find, she stole from survivors, family, friends, infected, if didn't matter, she needed her metal, she needed it. She needed it. "I need it", she'd say, over and over again. Infected Appearance You could argue Sileelver is already infected. Behavior (If she was in Slendytubbies) Sileelver is the current threat of The Desolate City, she is very good at camouflaging herself so you need to listen for the metallic sounds she makes when near. If you are spotted, she will attempt to sneak up on you, if she notices that you see her, she will attack you on the spot. Sileelver's Coin Collection Currently, her main 2019 to 1900 collection contains 1340 open spots, 486 of which have been filled with coins. Credits Sileelver belongs to Maker-Mosify, please notify me before including her in a story or work of fiction before publishing it to this wiki or any other website. General Notice: Sileelver is a Metanarchist (A teletubby that uses metal to cause anarchy), you cannot use this title without permission from me. Necessary Info: Sileelver is not canon to Slendytubbies 4! She is only included in the Guardians section because it will be alluded to that she used to be one in my own story. Do not take her being in the Guardians section as her being in Slendytubbies 4, because she isn't going to be. Category:Final Destination Story Category:Guardians